


You Weren't a Part of the Plan

by Josifyx



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josifyx/pseuds/Josifyx
Summary: On a mission, Penelope is sent by her parents, who happen to be at the head of Triad Industries, to the Salvatore Boarding School to uncover and expose their secrets. Not according to the plan, Penelope's infatuation with a certain brunette may cause her to fail the mission and bring harm to those she loves.





	1. Chapter 1

Though she had been sent on countless other missions, Penelope couldn't help the overwhelming rush of nervousness that filled her. Then again, most of her other assignments hadn't involved her attending a boarding school and fitting in there. Fitting in wasn't what Penelope was anxious about, the girl could fit in anywhere with her charming personality and good looks. No, it was the fact that her parents, along with the rest of Triad, were counting on her to come through. As the car turned around the corner, revealing the rather large school, Penelope was able to calm her nerves. 

"You remember the plan?" Her mother turned around in the front seat to question her, nothing but seriousness in her voice.

"For the last time, I already told you I know what to do." Penelope sighed as she answered her, her excitement rose as she knew she would be getting some space from her overbearing mother. 

"Listen here, Penelope. You fail this mission, you fail me and the rest of Triad. You hear?" Penelope swallowed the lump in her throat before nodding as she took in her fathers stern words, connecting their eyes in the rearview mirror. "Now, you've got a school to terrorize." He gave her a smile before exiting the car, grabbing the girls luggage.

Penelope sighed as she followed her parents lead and exited the vehicle. 

 

The school was nicer than Penelope had been expecting. As she followed her parents, and the headmaster who briefly introduced himself as they approached the door, as they passed through the common area on their way to the headmasters office. Knowing her mission had started the second she exited the car, Penelope made sure to catch they eyes of her fellow students as she walked past them. 

When Alaric shut the door to his office and sat at his desk, he didn't hesitate to address Penelope. 

"Now, Penelope. I've read through your file. Correct me if I'm wrong, but magic isn't your strongest suit." Alaric stated more than asked. 

"Perhaps if she had a tutor she would do better." Her mother, of course, had taken initiative. 

"We can deal with that later." Alaric gave a slight reassuring smile to Penelope's mother before returning his gaze to Penelope. "But right now you have a tour to go on." 

Penelope gave him a questioning look as he called out for someone. When a boy entered, a grin on his face which happened to be framed by his afro. 

"Penelope, this is Milton Greasley." The headmaster directed his hand to the boy.

"Come on, Dr. Saltzman." The boy pleaded.

"Right, MG. Take it from a guy named Alaric, I get it." The man corrected himself before continuing. "I've assigned him to be your tour guide for the day. If you come across any questions, he should be able to answer them."

Penelope looked at the boy, his smiled still just as wide as when he entered the room. 

"Shall we?" He motioned towards the door.

Penelope smiled before taking the lead and leaving her parents to discuss the rest of her enrollment.

 

"So what do you people do for fun around here?" Penelope asked as the tour came to a close.

"I know it may not seem like it, but we do know how to have a good time around her." He tried to convince her. "There's actually a party being thrown at the old mill tonight. If you want I'll pick you up and we can go together?" The boy offered her smile.

"Asking me out on my first day, huh?" The girl formed a smirked as she watched him blush.

"Oh! No, no. It's not like that." He quickly assured her. "I already have my eye on someone. Not that you're not attractive. Cause you are, it's just-" Penelope laughed at how flustered the boy had gotten.

"MG relax. I was messing with you."

"You-" he shook his head jokingly. "If I didn't shun all forms of toxic masculinity, you and I, would be throwing down right now." He motioned his finger between the pair.

Maybe she would keep this one around, she enjoyed his company, and his morals.

 

After agreeing to letting the curly haired boy pick her up, the tour ended after he showed her to her room. The dark haired girl was pleased to only find one bed in her room, eliminating the idea of having a roommate. Penelope, seeing as she couldn't be bothered to unpack right now, settled for searching through her clothes till she found the perfect outfit for tonights party. A party was just what the girl needed to draw the students towards her, and for her to get a feel for her fellow classmates behaviors. 

Piecing together an off the shoulder sweater with a short black skirt and heeled boots, she topped the outfit off with her classic loose ribbon chocker.

MG, as promised, arrived exactly on time. 

"Wow, you sure know how to dress to impress, Peez." MG compliment her after his eyes glanced over the outfit.

"Peez? Hasn't even been a day and you've already given me a nickname?" She raised her eyebrow, slightly teasing.

"Come on, if we're going to be friends I gotta have my own name for you. Nicknames are kind of my thing." He gave a playful shrug.

Penelope shut the door behind her as she joined him in the hall.

"As long as you never call me 'Penny', we should be good."

"Noted." 

 

As the two walked entered the party, Penelope was quick to glance around. Making note of who hung out with who, pointing out which group was which. The nasty overly full of testosterone wolves, the thirsty and flirty vamps, the goth gossiping witches. She would have kept observing, but her attention was robbed by MG.

"Follow me. Let's get ourselves some drinks."

The girl followed the boy, smirking at the fact that nearly everyone starred at her as she passed.

When the Penelope finally had a cup in her hand, she put on her game face. After careful observation, the girl selected her first target. The alpha. Perfect for her reputation, and the inside scoop on everything she needed to know about the schools wolves. 

Penelope didn't bother catching his attention, as it had already been on her along with the majority of the others. She sent him a quick wink as her lips formed her classic flirty smirk. Not surprised, her flirty motions had worked. Jed pushed himself through the group of kids surrounding himself as he made his way over to her.

"What do we have here?" He formed his own smirk as he shamelessly looked her up and down.

"Why? Interested?" Her flirty notations caused him to lick his lips.

"I'm Jed. The alpha of the pack here." He wasn't so subtle with his brag, but Penelope refrained from rolling her eyes.

Flirting with guys like Jed always drained Penelope. Flirting with guys in general, drained Penelope. She would much rather flirt with girls. But unfortunately for her, Jed was her best option at the moment.

"Alpha, huh? Am I supposed to be impressed?" Playing hard to get. Penelope's best approach when it came to cocky guys like Jed.

"Are you?" He stepped closer.

"I don't know, what are the benefits of being the head of the pack?" She leaned back against the tree behind her.

He stepped closer until he pinned her against the tree, just like Penelope wanted.

"I got everyone where I want them." He answered, inches away from her face.

Penelope opened her mouth to respond but her mind went completely blank as she glanced over his shoulder, eyes landing on a tall brunette. Penelope was instantly mesmerized as she watched the girl. Observing her soft features. The girl was so lost in her own world, focusing on the beautiful girl that she had almost forgotten about Jed. It wasn't until he leaned in that she snapped out of it, ducking just in time to evade the boy. She slipped out from under his grip and walked around him. 

"It doesn't take an alpha to get people where you want them." She winked as she left the lone wolf.

Although the plan had been to pursue Jed, Penelope figured there was no harm in taking a break to go and introduce herself the the brunette that had caught her attention. After all, she was much more pleasing that he was.

 

Josie hated showing up to parties this late. Not because she was afraid of missing out on all the fun, but because it was always a difficult process to track Lizzie down at them. She spent the first 15 minutes since arriving in search of Lizzie. She huffed out of frustration when her luck turned up short.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing pouting at a party?” A voice spoke out from behind her causing her to jump slightly. 

She turned to face the direction the voice extended from. And Josie would have responded to the dark haired girl that stood before her, if she wasn't knocked speechless by what she saw. Before Josie, stood the hottest girl Josie had ever seen in all 15 years she has been alive. Her long raven black hair, her gorgeous green eyes, and all around stunning physique. And that outfit... she was totally pulling off. 

The raven haired girl had picked up on Josie looking her up and down, or so Josie could tell as a smirk formed on her lips as Josie's eyes made their way up to meet her mysterious green orbs.

"Subtly checking me out, huh?" They girl's smirk was accompanied with a raised eyebrow. 

"I- I'm sorry. It's just-" Josie was fluster and didn't know how to respond knowing she had been caught full on admiring the girl. Hear heart began to race and the rush of blood to her cheeks didn't help.

"Hey, it's okay. I checked you out too." 

Josie's knees almost gave out as she received a wink from the girl. Did she really just tell her that? Did Josie hear her correctly? Josie rarely gets attention, let alone from pretty girls like this, so it was hard for her to believe what was happening. 

"Um," Josie was able to pull herself together enough to form a few sentences for the girl. "I don't think I've ever seen you before." Josie would have remembered if she had. "You must be the new girl. Hi, I'm Josie." She extended her hand to shake the girls.

Josie wanted to pull her hand back as she realized how stupid a handshake seemed. But she was content with her decision when the green eyed girl took her hand, holding it for longer than necessary. The contact was short and little, but it still made Josie's heart skip a beat. 

"Cute name for a cute girl. I'm-" The girls flirting had been cut off when someone interrupted her.

"Peez, there you are." MG appeared beside the two girls. "You met Jo, I see." He smiled at both of them. 

"Peez?" Josie had to fight the laugh that was threatening to seep out of her mouth. 

The shorter girl tilted her head as she glared at MG. Without saying anything, MG understood the message she was giving off, causing clench his teeth as if he was offering an apology.

"Nickname, courtesy for curly boy over here." The girl then returned her gaze back to Josie. "I'm Penelope Park." 

Josie found the way she said her own name, very attractive. Josie starred at the girl, and she starred back. Neither one of them breaking the eye contact until MG, once again, interfered. 

"I told you I'm a nickname kinda guy. Even Jo has one."

The other girl responded, continuing their eye contact. "Jo, huh?"

Josie gave a slight smile to the girl, as if she were answering her question. 

"Well maybe I should give you my own nickname." Josie had a quick intake of breath as Penelope's familiar smirk returned to her face before she took a few steps closer, lightly brushing Josie's arm. "See you around, JoJo." And with that, she left Josie with a wink, and unsure feeling.

Josie turned and watched as Penelope walked through the party and out of her sight. She might have been staring too long because MG commented on it.

"You might want to closer your mouth before any bugs go in." He teased her.

She quickly averted her eyes away from the girl and turned her attention to MG, as she realized he had spoken to her. "What?" 

"Jo, are you already crushing on the new girl?" He smiled out of excitement for his best friend.

"What?" She was unable to stop the blush the flushed her cheeks. "No." She denied. "We just met."

"And? Love at first sight exists, you know?" 

Josie rolled her eyes and let out a slight laugh. "C'mon, lets find Lizzie." 

Linking their arms, Josie lead them, in hopes of locating the blonde.

 

Penelope heard the buzz of her phone against the sheets of her bed as she finished getting ready for bed. She sat down on the edge of the mattress as she read the recent text that had appeared. 

~Good luck, baby. You've got this. Don't let me down. -Mom.~

Penelope wasn't surprised when the message didn't contain a single "I miss you already" or a "We're so proud of you" or even an "I love you". This was usually how their conversations went. A kind exchange of words before a threat.

~Don't worry, I know what to do. -Penelope~

And with that, Penelope turned off her phone, laying down in her fairly small bed, and closed her eyes. Tomorrow, Penelope would learn the schools deepest secrets. Tomorrow, Penelope would make her parents proud. She let her thoughts empty her mind as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. One Day Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if i should keep this fic going

Penelope hated waking up early. Something she was dreading about the while she would be spending at the boarding school. But, she had things to do. So, when her alarm bared at 6 am, she got out of bed with out hesitation. It took a while to decide on what to wear, now that she had new Salvatore branded uniforms. When she finished getting ready, she left to head to her first class. History of magic. Now Penelope knew everything she needed to about magic. Hell, Penelope was probably more advanced than most the kids there. But in order to fit in and lay low, Penelope would need to forget everything she knew about magic. She knew that this would be hard for her since she’s stubborn as hell and likes to be right about things, but she knew the consequences of failing to comply to her parents demands. 

When Penelope walked through the classroom doors, everyone's eyes were automatically on her. 

“Uh, Miss Park, welcome.” The teacher addressed her as she walked further into the room. “Please, take a seat.” He gestured towards the array of students.

She glanced around for an empty seat until she connected her eyes with familiar brown orbs. Josie. The other girl looked shocked at Penelope’s appearance in the class. But her expression quickly changed into a nervous and flustered state as Penelope winked and continued her search for a desk, unfortunately the ones near Josie were all taken, so he weighed the rest of he options. The seat by the boys who were motioning for her to join them, the witches who were desperate to be acquainted with her, and the lonely auburn haired girl sitting in the back. She chose the latter.

The boys gave scoffs of defeat as she walked past them, ignoring their attempts of flirting, and taking the seat next to the blue eyed girl.

“This seat taken?” She asked.

“Does it look like anyone is sitting there?” The girl responded. 

She was snarky. Penelope liked her already.

“Sorry, that came out meaner than I meant it to be. I’m Hope.” The girl shook her head as she corrected herself. 

She was cute. Which brought Penelope to wonder why she was sitting tragically alone.

“Penelope. And don’t be sorry. I like a bit of friendly banter.” Penelope explained as she took her seat. 

After a few minutes of sitting in the class, Penelope grew bored. Every question the teacher asked, Penelope knew the answer to. So instead of wasting her time listening to a pointless lesson, Penelope decided to talk with her new found friend.

"So, do you always sit alone?" Penelope whispered to her. 

"On good days." She responded quietly.

"And why is that?" Penelope questioned, hoping the girl would give her some good information she could use.

"I'm not exactly like everyone here. I'm different." Hope sighed.

"And why is that?" Penelope leaned forward, intrigued.

Hope starred at Penelope, as if she was deciding on what to say or if she wanted to tell her at all. 

"I'm a tribrid." The girl explained.

"A what?" Penelope raised her eyebrow.

"A tribrid. Part witch, part werewolf, and part vampire. It's kind of hard to understand, I know."

"How is that even possible? Vampires can't even procreate." Penelope wore a face full of confusion.

A tribrid. Penelope knew this was the kind of info that her parents would like to here.

“Well, my dad-” Hope was cut off.

“Ladies, save the chit chat for after class.” The teacher called them out, obviously annoyed that he had been disrupted. 

The girls nodded in unison before turning to face the front of the room again. 

“You can explain it to me after classes.” Penelope quietly told the girl, a statement more than a question.

Penelope found her eyes wandering over to the brunette who had previously caught her eye. Perfect timing, as she caught the girl looking her way. The brown eyed girl gave a quick smile before she turned away, blushing that she had been caught staring. Penelope couldn’t help but smile at how adorable and shy the other girl was. Her smile quickly faded though, as she picked up on the glare she was receiving from the blonde girl next to Josie. Penelope refused to break their eye contact, knowing that’s what the other girl wanted. She was successful when the blonde rolled her eyes and turned away from her. 

 

When the bell rang, Josie was quickly dragged out of the room without a change to argue back against her taker. 

“Hey! Lizzie!” Josie broke free from her sister’s grip as they got far enough down the hall.

“What?” The blonde responded, oblivious to Josie’s annoyed tone. “We need to be the first ones to the dinning hall so that we get the best seats.” The blonde explained as if it was obvious.

“Are you sure that’s the reason you practically ripped my arm off dragging me out?” Josie questioned, knowing there was more behind Lizzie’s reasoning.

“That, and the fact that I saw you making googly eyes at my competition.” Josie could feel the judgement that Lizzie’s words were laced with. 

The brunette replied, purposely ignoring her sisters comment about he staring at the other witch. “Competition… really?”

Josie had been hoping to talk with the mysterious, and insanely attractive, green eyed girl again. But once again, Lizzie’s needs were more important than hers. She sighed as she continued to walk alongside Lizzie to the dinning hall, where they took their usual seats next to MG.

 

Penelope had been making her way over to the brunette when she bolted out the door. She knew it was forced by the blonde, but it still disappointed her. Instead of chasing after her, Penelope joined Hope for lunch. 

Hope lead the way into dining hall, taking Penelope over to a table in the corner, currently occupied by a curly haired boy. 

“Hey,” the auburn haired girl smiled as she sat by the boy. “This is Penelope.” Hope said as she gestured towards her. 

Penelope took her introduction as a cue to sit down, in which she did.

The boy cleared his throat before speaking. Penelope could tell he wasn’t the best with meeting new people. Probably was the reason why he sat at the corner table during lunch. It didn’t surprise her that Hope did too. 

“Oh, yeah i’ve heard about you. Hi i’m Landon.” He had a dorky vibe, which Penelope liked, knowing she would have fun messing with him.

“Good things, I hope?” Penelope put on her classic playful smirk. 

“If you consider ‘guy talk’ good, than i’ve only heard good things.” The boy explained.

“I hope the girl talk is just as good.” Penelope smirked as she could see the slight shock on the pairs faces.

Penelope’s eyes drifted around the room as she studied all the students, taking note of who sat where and who hung out with who. She was gaining intel. Definitely not looking for Josie. But when her eyes picked up on the girl sitting across the cafeteria, she couldn’t help but feel a tad relieved. Although the brunette was sitting with people, she was in her own world. Penelope observed her as she sat there, silent and unnoticed as she fiddled with her hands. Penelope noticed the way Josie sat there, almost invisible to her friends. Why was such a cute girl like her being ignored, Penelope questioned the situation. Apparently she had been staring for too long because Hope and Landon had caught on. 

“You’ve been here for a day and you’re already receiving the death glare from Lizzie.” Hope’s eyes were on the same table as Penelopes. 

“Who?” Penelope’s eyes diverged from Josie to the blonde girl beside her.

Just as Hope had said, she was glaring at her. 

“What’s her deal?” Penelope returned the glare. 

“She’s probably just jealous. Or threatened. Don’t worry though, she’ll get over it.” Hope tried to reassure her. “Oh, I’m being summoned, I’ll see you two later.” Hope said as she stood up in response to Lizzie’s beckoning.

The two watched as Hope sat next to the blonde, instantly being interrogated.

“If it makes you feel any better i’m not Lizzie’s biggest fan either.” Landon said after a few seconds of watching the girls. 

“I don’t really care about her, it’s the other one i’m interested in.” Penelope’s eyes were glued to the group.

Landon followed her gaze, landing on the quiet brunette. “Josie?” The boy didn’t bother to his the confusion he was feeling. “You’re interested in Josie?”

Penelope turned to the boy, raising an eyebrow at why he was so confused. “Why is that so shocking?”

“I just thought you’d be into someone more like,” he was searching his brain for an answer. “Like Hope. Or anyone but Josie.”

“And why is that?” The girl crossed her arms in front of her. “Let me guess, you’re into her too.”

“No. It’s just… you’re all new, mysterious, and badass. The complete opposite of Josie.” 

Penelope turned toward the girl, studying her.

“And i don’t want you to get your hopes up. She doesn’t really date or anything.” Landon continued, sounding genuine.

“I never said anything about dating. She’s cute. That’s it.” Penelope looked away from the girl and returned her attention to Landon, as they proceeded to talk.

She was at this school to help triad. Not to fall in love. 

 

“Hey.” Hope smiled as she sat beside the twins.

“Why are you fraternizing with the enemy? Who is she?” Lizzie started throwing questions at her.

Josie sighed alongside Hope. 

“Not you too.” Lizzie spat out bitterly as she noticed her sigh. 

“You don’t even know her, Lizzie. She’s actually nice.” Josie defended the girl. 

“Nice? Or nice to look at?” Josie blushed at her remark. “Yeah, you’re not slick, Josette. I saw you drooling over evil one the whole lesson.” Lizzie made a disgusted face as if she was throwing up to show Josie how she felt about it. 

“Evil one? Really?” Hope raised an eyebrow, more annoyed than amused.

“And I wasn’t looking at her.” Josie quickly added, trying to be convincing. But she cracked under Lizzie’s intense stare. “Well, not the whole time.” She lowered her head embarrassed. 

“I’m being teamed up on now. Great. First she comes after my HWIC status and now she’s taken you two.” Lizzie scoffed as she played the victim. 

Josie averted her attention from the conversation as Hope thankfully took over, reassuring Lizzie that she didn’t have to worry about them leaving her. She hadn’t realized that her focus had stumbled upon a familiar pair of green eyes until the girl beconned her over. Josie shook her head no as she gestured towards her sister. The raven haired girl put on an over dramatic pout that caused Josie to smile and roll her eyes. Her smile quickly faded as she watched Jed approach the girl. She tilted her head to the side in confusion as she watch them interact. Josie noted the way his hand swept along her back as he walked behind her, taking a seat on the bench beside her, a little too close for Josie’s liking. Penelope gave a smile to the boy as she rested her hand over his on the table. They laughed and made unnecessary contact with each other. Josie hadn’t realized how long she had been staring until Landon stood beside her.

“You do know your friends left you right?” He asked sincerely.

Josie shook her head as she broke out of her Penelope centered trance and looked around the table. As stated, Hope and Lizzie were gone. 

“Great. I haven’t even eaten yet and they’re gone.” Josie sighed.

“If it makes you feel any better, I have no friends.” Landon gave her a dorky closed mouth smile as he tried to make the girl smile. 

She scoffed and couldn’t help the slight smile that formed on her lips. “Hope. Rafael. MG. And lets not forget about me.”

The boy cringed. “You had to put Hope on the top of my friends list. Ouch. Way to make a man feel good about being friendzoned.” The boy teased with a slight defeat in his voice. 

“Hey, you’ll get out of it someday.” Josie tried to reassure him. 

“Not when your sister keeps shoving me back in.” His tone was slightly bitter. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Josie was oblivious to what he was trying to get at. 

“Nothing.” He dropped it. “Oh!” He excitedly stated after a few seconds of silence. “Add Penelope Park to my list of friends.” 

“Wait, you’re friends?” She couldn’t help the wave of jealousy that filled her voice.  
“Yeah as of like 10 minutes ago. But from the looks of it, it looks like you want to be more than friends with her.” 

“What? No.” She was quick to respond.

Landon wasn’t convinced. “You sure? I mean if you’re going to make your move, you might want to hurry it up because Jed was being quite flirty over there.”

Josie said nothing and looked down. “... was she like into it?” She looked back up and questioned Landon.

“God, Josie. Just get over there and talk to her.” Landon rolled his eyes out of frustration. 

“Okay, yeah-” Her confidence faded as she looked at a now empty table. No Jed, and no Penelope. “Or not…” Disappointment lined her words. 

“Oh.” Landon’s gaze followed Josie’s to the table and back to her. “... I guess she was into it.” 

“Well, good for her. Bad boy, Bad girl. They fit perfectly together.” Josie gave Landon a sad smile. 

“Hey, you okay?” Landon grabbed her hand to comfort her. 

“Yeah let’s go find our friends.”

 

“You sure know your way around this place.” Penelope told him as they walked through the empty halls. 

“I know all the good spots here.” He have a sly wink as he took her hand, continuing to drag her.

“Like school secret spots?” She lifted her amused eyebrow.

“Perks of being an Alpha, baby.” his face lit up with a smirk. “I got roof access, tunnel access, and bedroom access.” His wink returned. 

Perfect. Penelope thought. Her first day and she had already found someone to show her what the Salvatore school was hiding.

“Tunnels?” She asked curiously.

He eyed her suspiciously.

“Tell me more about these, tunnels?” She gave a cute smile to persuade him.

“They’re secret tunnels for a reason.” The suspicion was still in his expression. 

“Oh.” Penelope’s face dropped, receiving a nervous look from him. “I’ve just never made out in secret tunnels before.” She bit her lip slightly to stir him up. 

She knew a Jed would fall for it. Every guy falls for it. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at her inviting lips before looking around the halls for any unwanted listeners. 

“Okay, but no one can know i took you there.” He looked at her, a stern look of authority in his eyes. 

“Lead the way.” A smirk filled her face as she used her arm to gesture for him to walk. 

Great. The last thing she wanted was to be alone with Jed. But she was here for a reason. So if making out with the ‘alpha’ could get her the secrets she needed, so be it. She swallowed the puke rising in her throat at the thought of kissing him and followed him.

 

Returning to her room later that night, she wiped the remaining saliva from her lips as entered. Chills went through her body as she thought about last hours events. She sighed as she laid on her bed, disgusted yet satisfied by what the day had brought. She smiled as she picked up her phone to text her mother. 

~Day 1, success ;) -Penelope~

Her mother was typing less than 10 seconds later. 

~That’s what I like to hear. Tell me what you’ve learned. -Mom~

~Well, I solved our little entry problem. The school has a series of tunnels running all below it. Perfect way to get in undetected. Also, I made friends with a creature who might peak your interest. A Tribrid. Hope Mikaelson. -Penelope~

~A Mikaelson? Keep an eye on her. And get me a map to those tunnels. You haven’t disappointed me yet, Penelope, good job. -Mom~

“Good job” Penelope smiled at the text. She didn’t receive her usual disappointed response, which surprised her. It wasn’t an ‘i love you i’m proud of you’ or anything, but it was enough. She turned her phone off as she sat up. After getting ready for the night, she settled into her bed with a grin.

“One day down.” She whispered to herself. “Salvatore has no idea what they’re in for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posie angst coming up next chapter ;)
> 
> also, my twitter/insta are @josifyx if you want to interact or bug me to update my fics


	3. Study Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I'll try to update more regularly if I get good responses to this chapter :)

Penelope’s morning started off different than planned as she received a note to report to the headmaster’s office before breakfast.

The girl walked cautiously into the office. Had she been caught already? Her nerves instantly calmed when Dr. Saltzman smiled at her before gesturing for her to be seated. 

“Penelope, good morning.” 

“Yeah, morning.” She was a little weirded out. “Can I ask what this is about? I’m not in trouble am I?” 

“What? No of course not. I called you in to discuss your tutoring situation.”

Penelope relaxed in the chair.

“Your parents and I discussed pairing you up with a tutor to help you with your magic classes and we both agreed that the earlier the better, so I’ve already taken the authority and gotten one for you.”

“Okay, yeah I could use the help. I’m already starting so late in the semester.” 

“Well, I’m sure your tutor will be phenomenal.” He smiled. “I can answer any questions if you have them, if not, she’s waiting for you in the library. You can communicate with her when you would like your regular sessions to take place.”

A girl huh? Penelope smiled at Dr. Saltzman before standing up. 

“Thank you, Dr. Saltzman. Enjoy the rest of your day.” 

And with that she headed out to meet her tutor. 

She couldn’t help the smirk that she naturally put on when she spotted the back of a familiar brunette sitting alone at a table in the empty library. She approached the girl from behind. 

“JoJo, what are the odds.” She said before sitting down beside the girl who she had obviously startled. 

“Oh, Penelope, h-hi.” The brunette tried to hide the blush that flooded her cheeks from the girl’s sudden appearance. 

“I take it you’re my new tutor.” Penelope propped her head on her arm as she stared at the girl, a slightly mischievous smile on her lips. 

“That would be me.” She looked down at her papers to hide her smile. 

“Cute and smart.” 

 

Penelope’s words caused Josie to look up at her. Her brown eyes connecting with Penelope’s green ones. A smile plastered on both their faces. Until Josie remembered yesterday. The brunette quietly lowered her gaze and flattened out her lips into a slight pout. 

She’s just a flirt Josie. She flirted with Jed yesterday and now she’s flirting with you. You’re not special. She’s just going to find another person to flirt with when she’s done with you. 

Josie thought to herself.

“You okay?” 

Penelope’s words broke Josie out of her moment of thought.

“Oh, yeah I'm fine.” She tried her best to sound convincing. “We should probably head to breakfast before they stop serving it. When would you like to meet again so we can start studying?” She fiddled with her hands nervously.

Penelope took a minute before responding, as she watched Josie. “I’m free after all my classes today. How about you pick me up at my room later and we can head to the library and maybe grab a snack on the way.”

“Um, yeah. Yeah that sounds good.” She stood up and collected the papers scattered in front of her, along with a little help from Penelope. 

“Jesus Josie, were you in here all night?” Penelope examined the sheets of completed homework.

Josie gently took the papers from her hoping that she grabbed them in time. “Oh, um I just had a lot of work to catch up on.”

Penelope raised an eyebrow. “You mean a lot of Lizzie’s work to catch up on.” 

Josie bowed her head in defeat.

“Hey, I get it.” The raven haired girl lightly brushed Josie’s arm. “I know what it feels like to be taken advantage of.” She gave her a sad smile, trying to cheer her up. 

Josie returned Penelope’s smile. She didn’t know if it was because of how sincere Penelope had just been, or the fact that Penelope’s hand had slipped into hers, but she felt her heart skip a beat. They stood there, hand in hand, eyes looking into eyes. Silence filling the air. Josie would have liked to stay there with Penelope if the bell hadn’t rung and split them apart, breaking them out of their sudden daze. 

“I’ll see you later, Jojo.” Penelope smirked as she let go of Josie’s hand.

Josie’s hand wanted to protest at the lack of Penelope’s touch but she refrained from doing so. 

“Yeah.” She gave the girl a smile.

Penelope started to walk to the door as Josie turned towards the table and picked up her books, arranging them in her arms. She turned around quickly and called after Penelope when she came to a realization. 

“Wait, Penelope!” 

The shorter girl stopped walking and turned to face the brunette.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know your room number.” 

Penelope’s smirk grew wider. 

“12.” Penelope called back to her before she continued on her way out of the library. 

Josie stood there, smiling. She knows she shouldn’t feel like this, but she can’t help the effect Penelope has on her. She pulls herself together and makes her way to the dining hall to join her friends. 

 

Penelope walked into her first class of the day, origins of species. She took a few steps in before spotting a familiar face. He smiled when she sat beside him. 

“Didn’t expect to see anyone I know in this class. Let alone you.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean.” She raised her eyebrow as she questioned the boy.

“This class is normally for sixth graders… Forgive me for not expecting another person my age in here.” His words were laced with sarcasm.

He was right. Penelope gazed around the room to find that she was only surrounded by 12 year olds.

“Huh. This class should be... interesting.” She was unsure about what to think. What information could she possibly get out of 12 year olds.

“It’s not as bad as you would think. They’re nicer than most of the other students here. I know from experience.” He gave her a sad smile.

“Okay I get why I’m in this class, being new to magic and everything, but why are you here?” She changed the subject.

“You’re not the only one getting used to all this supernatural stuff. Until a few days ago we had no idea what I was.”

“Which is?” She was intrigued. 

“A Phoenix.” He proudly exclaimed. 

“... like the bird?”

“I guess. I don’t have wings or anything. I think?” 

“Okay bird boy what can you do then?” She crossed her arms as if she was waiting to be impressed.

“I’m practically invincible. Found that out when MG killed me.” His eyes widened. “Oops he told me not to go around telling people that. Forget I told you that. Don’t need him killing me again.”

Penelope smiled at how easy it was to get this boy to spill. Her mom would love this information.

“Mr Kirby, Miss Park. Don’t distract the class please.” The teacher called out, ending the pairs discussion. 

Penelope rolled her eyes in response.

“Sorry.” Landon apologized and slid lower in his chair, embarrassed.

 

Penelope struggled with boredom as she went through the rest of her classes until lunch. She let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang, excusing them to the dining hall. 

“Peez!” She heard her name as soon as she walked through the lunchroom doors. 

She turned to find her little friend sitting at a table with a few others, beckoning her to join them.

“Peez sit with us.” The boy smiled as she got closer to them. 

Once she sat down beside him, MG began the introductions.

“Penelope, this is Kaleb, my vamp brother from another mother!” He gestured to the guy in front of him before they performed their little handshake. “And this is Rafael. The new alpha.” He patted the back of the other guy sitting there. In response he gave a slightly awkward smile and wave. 

“Demoted bad boy Jed, huh? Congrats.” 

She was disappointed yet relieved. She didn’t have to flirt information out of him anymore. But what if he still had more secrets to show her?

“Thanks.” He sat there awkwardly, unsure of how to answer. 

Raf stood up when he saw the person he was waiting for walk through the doors. 

“I’ll see you guys later. Uh, nice meeting you Penelope.” He stood up and left the table.

Hmmm he’s not so bad. Penelope thought. She changed her mind as she watched him walk over and sit next to Josie. Flirting with the girl the second he sat down. 

“You good Penelope?” Kaleb asked her after a couple minutes of her intensely staring holes into the back of Raf’s head. 

She shook her head clearing all the thoughts and jealousy and turned towards the boys again. 

“I’m great.” She smiled. 

“Good.” Kaleb studied her. “You seem like you like to have fun. Me and MG are having a little hang out later out at the old mill. I’m sure it’ll be a fun time if you wanna swing by. But I have to warn you, some of us bite.” 

Penelope considered it. She might be able to get on the inside of all the gossip and maybe learn some more about what the students here are hiding. On the other hand, she has plans with Josie. If her mother was here she’d tell Penelope to stick to the plan and hang out with the vamps for the night. But she’s not here. What’s the harm in doing something for herself for once?

“Sorry boys, but I got places to be.” She smiled as she stood up and left them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might give you guys some posie action next chapter ;)


End file.
